


Enough is a Feast

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: (probably), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Force Choking, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, PWP, Post-TLJ, Power Play, The Last Jedi Spoilers, and overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: Ren misuses his new authority to give Hux exactly what he desires.





	Enough is a Feast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this contains some spoilers for The Last Jedi. 
> 
> Also smut.
> 
> A lot of smut.

Hux enters the throne room with a certain trepidation. The summoning had been out of the blue but not entirely unexpected: in the short time since Ren had seized command, Hux has been called to see him frequently. He did briefly consider ignoring the request, just to pull on his tail. The fear of Ren storming onto the bridge and confronting him in front of his officers was enough to forget that idea. 

So he came.

Hux enters as usual, with his face carefully sculpted into a placid look of distain and a strong gait. The room is smaller than Snoke’s had been but the throne no less imposing. Ren had apparently deemed his own powers too great to necessitate guards, claiming that none of Hux’s troops were strong enough to protect him. Arrogant bastard.

Hux stops a fair distance from the throne. He does not kneel.

‘Supreme Leader,’ he greets, a slight twist to his stomach at the title. It feels wrong, unnatural but also...something else. He does not want to think about that.

‘General,’ Ren replies with equal formality. He remains seated, casually slouched on the throne as though it were an armchair. He rests on one elbow. ‘I’ve summoned you here to apologise.’

Hux bristles at that, eyes narrowing. Ren has never apologised for anything in his life, of that Hux is certain. The unease heightens the time spent choosing his next words.

‘And what are you apologising for?’

Ren lets out a single sharp bark of a laugh. ‘My dear General, it is you who needs to apologise.’

‘For what?’ Hux snaps.

‘After what happened to Snoke I didn’t really need to put up with you anymore. I could have killed you, or demoted you or sent you to some abandoned trash heap in the Outer Rim.’ Ren speaks slowly and Hux can’t shake the feeling of being prey under his intense gaze. ‘Instead, I have kept you around. In all this time you haven’t once showed any appreciation for that.’

‘Well, I’m sorry,’ Hux interrupts, clearly irritated.

‘Now, now, General,’ he tutts, shaking his head with a lazy smile. ‘I think it would do you good to show a bit of gratitude.’

‘Ren, I-‘ 

There is a moment, just the fleeting impression of pressure against his neck and Hux relives that time when, in a different throne room, the force around it had been unrelenting. He shivers at the memory, a spike of heat in crotch that he refuses to acknowledge. He changes tack.

‘Supreme leader, since your coming to power I have followed your every instruction and commanded ou-your troops with the utmost efficiency. We have never been as successful as we are today.’

‘And yet,’ Ren shrugs. ‘You still seem to not appreciate all I have done for you.’

Fighting him is no use, the brat always seems to get his own way in the end. 

‘What would you have me do?’

Ren pauses, as if to contemplate, but Hux knows he has had this whole interaction planned from the start. He’s just bored and toying with him like a doll. Or a pet.

‘Come closer.’

Hux hesitates just long enough to feel an invisible push on his back, causing him to stumble forward. He regains balance and continues for a few steps until he is standing in front of the throne.

‘Closer,’ Ren commands, clearly not a request.

Hux continues forward, now even more wary, meeting Ren’s gaze until he tells him to stop.

‘That’s okay,’ he says when Hux is within touching distance of him and the throne. 

So close, in fact, that Hux can see the thin line of the scar on his face and remembers how Ren had looked when he taken rescued him from the collapsing Starkiller base. His face had been covered in blood from the gash, barely able to stand from multiple other wounds. He had looked up at Hux as they flew away in their shuttle and he had looked fragile. Weak.

There is none of that left now.

‘Kneel.’

There is so much strength, so much authority to his words that Hux sinks to his knees without question, feeling already powerless and small in the huge empty room.

In this position, on both knees in front of the sprawling man on the throne, there is no doubt to the suggestion of the action. Hux is practically kneeling between Ren’s legs, face at a level with his crotch. It takes all of his effort to not give away his thoughts on his face and control the downwards rushing of heat. He swallows nervously.

Ren leans forward slightly, amusement playing at his lips. 

‘Take my hand,’ he commands, holding it out.

Hux hesitates for a second before reaching up and holding Ren’s hand with both of his own. Like everything about the man, his hands are oversized, making Hux’s own look tiny and delicate. He wishes he had remembered to wear his gloves, his bare hands seeming to him somehow vulnerable compared to Ren’s covered fingers.

‘Now kiss it.’

This time Hux cannot hide the flames in his cheeks, the heat burning in his face and turning it what he is sure is a blotchy and unattractive red. Nevertheless, he keeps a straight face and, never breaking eye contact with Ren, brings his gloved hand to his mouth.  He lingers with his lips against the knuckles for just a moment before pulling away.

‘And now,’ Ren continues, and Hux is sure he can see his pupils dilate as he stares down at him. ‘Tell me how grateful you are.’

Hux doesn’t react, still clutching his hand.

‘Go on.’

He doesn’t really know what to say, which is rare for Hux. 

‘Thank you,’ he begins uncertainly, ‘Supreme Leader. For not killing me when you could have. Easily. And it would have probably seemed a wise strategic move for you so I would understand why you would think to but I am grateful that you didn’t. I can help you create your vision, rule the galaxy.’ Hux is trembling slightly, knowing at any second Ren could crush him like a roach. His blood feels hot in his veins, so weak. ‘I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner. Serving you is my part in all this and that I will do with all my being. I will do anything for you, Supreme Leader.’

The silence is thick, Hux breathing heavily through his nose and not daring to make any further sound.

‘Say it again,’ Ren whispers, hoarse.

‘What?’

‘You know what.’

And, oddly enough, Hux does.

‘Supreme Leader,’ he says, softly, still shivering.

Ren pauses, leaning close to his face that only grows more blushed. He does not look away from his eyes.

‘Wow, that really does turn you on, doesn’t it?’

His blood runs cold, frozen to the spot. He makes no move to react. 

‘I had though I had sensed it from you before; just small glimpses, feelings, urges and such. I wanted to make sure.’ He withdraws his hand from Hux’s limp grasp. ‘Now I know for certain.’

‘I-‘

‘Don’t try to deny it, Hux,’ he smiles, like someone in on a secret. Slowly, as if not to alarm him, Ren shifted his leg and pressed his foot against where Hux’s hard on was obviously straining against his uniform trousers. He couldn’t help the squeak of his breath as it shuddered out of his body at the contact. ‘I don’t need the Force to see that.’

He shifts his foot and rubs the toe against Hux’s erection in a gentle rhythm. Hux closes his eyes and screams internally as the pressure against his cock sends waves of pleasure radiating around his body. Then, the foot is gone and he feels fingers touch his cheek, no longer gloved.

‘You can leave if you want,’ Ren offers.

Hux looks up at his face, trying to assess his motive in all this, finding only curiosity, lust and slight amusement.

‘You would just stop me,’ Hux speaks up at last. ‘Drag me back, choke me, climb inside my head.’

That makes Ren chuckle. ‘I could, it’s true. But I wouldn’t. I’d let you go if that’s what you really want.’ He shrugs and traces his fingers over Hux’s cheekbone. ‘That’s not what you really want, though, is it?’

It’s not really a question but Hux shakes his head anyway. 

‘Say it properly.’

‘That’s not what I want,’ Hux murmurs. ‘Supreme Leader.’

‘Good boy,’ Ren smiles slyly, continuing to stroke his face, running his hands across the pale, smooth skin.

And then the pressure is back against his cock. It is different though, an invisible force pawing at his crotch whist Ren’s real hands wander his head and hair. Hux sits still and does not lean into the exploratory touches and gentle caresses, only taking what is given to him.

Ren probes a finger at the side of his mouth, pushing through the lips. And quite forcefully pressing into his mouth. Hux puts up little resistance and lets the digits slip into his mouth.

‘You’d prefer it if I still had my gloves on,’ Ren states, not removing  his fingers.

_Get out of my head, bastard._

He chuckles. ‘You like it, really.’ A suspicious smirk grows on his face. ‘Just like you like it when I do this.’

A light touch at Hux’s throat grows firmer, the Force restricting his airway and sending a fizzle of arousal downwards. He  chokes and his lungs cry out for release but his cock just wants more. By the time the pressure is released, he is embarrassingly close to coming.

He keels over and gasps at Ren’s feet, body humming with excitement enough to make him tremor. Ren lifts Hux’s chin with a few fingers and sets it on the edge of the throne, between his legs, gazing up at him.

He restarts his assault on Hux’s mouth with his fingers, tracing the shapes of his teeth. When he pushes them in further Hux naturally sucks on them, running his tongue along the underside and swirling it around. He blushes, realising what he was instinct was to do.

‘You forget I’ve been inside your head, Hux,’ Ren reprimands. ‘I know what you think about when you’re alone in the dark.’

Hux feels the invisible hand return to its lazy strokes on his leaking cock. He can feel the damp already staining his uniform.

‘You want to suck my cock, huh? You want me to fuck your mouth until you can’t speak for hours and then take it out and come on your pretty face,’ he murmurs, spelling out an exact scenario that Hux has pictured many times.

The force against his cock gets faster and rougher. Hux whines around the digits deeply intruding his mouth.

‘I like your idea of me using the force to immobilise you, keep you standing like a statue while I do whatever I like and you are powerless to stop it.’

Hux groans and tries to hump against the invisible grip, desperately seeking more.

‘That’s what you crave, isn’t it? Being weak and helpless and unable to have control,’  Ren growled, gripping his head with surprising force using the hand not currently in his mouth.

‘The more extreme fantasies too. Fucking you on the bridge seems eccentric but I’m sure we can make it work. How any of your inferior officers would ever take you seriously again, having seen you so utterly degraded, is a mystery though.’

That had been a frequent intrusive fantasy recently, long days on command apparently turning him into sex overdrive. 

‘I think my favourite of yours,’ Ren ponders and Hux can feel the probing in his mind. ‘Is probably the one where we fuck and I get you right to the edge. Then I just leave and you didn’t get to come because you didn’t deserve it.’

Suddenly the invisible squeezing at his cock is gone and Ren takes his hands away, holding back a grin.

‘Please,’ Hux whimpers, a pathetic shakey sound.

‘Please what?’ Ren asks, feigning obliviousness.

‘Please let me come,’ he whines, trembling with desperation. ‘Supreme Leader.’

Ren smiles smugly and presses his boot once again against Hux’s crotch. ‘Of course, dear General.’

It only takes a few seconds of rubbing and he comes in his trousers, the buildup and euphoria so intense that he moans loud and high in the echoey room. The orgasm seems to last a lifetime.

Exhausted, Hux collapses forward, resting his check on Ren’s thigh. His eyes are heavy lidded, lips pink and damp, hair missed beyond repair. He pants heavily and clutches to the leg beneath him. 

‘Thank you, Ren,’ he whispers between breaths. He can feel Ren tense, but he does not get corrected on the name.

‘Of course, pet,’ he murmurs with what almost sounds like fondness. 

Most unexpected, he leans down and places a kiss on Hux’s forehead. Such a tender gesture seems so out of place in amongst everything they have done, everything they have said.

Hux shifts and realises his head is resting by the bulge where Ren’s clothing was straining to contain his arousal. He eyes it eagerly and Ren chuckles. 

‘Another time, General,’ he dismisses, patting him on the head to get up. ‘Right now you’ve got to go clean yourself up, you’re needed on the bridge. It wouldn’t do for your inferior officers to see you like this, would it?’

Hux blushes at the reference to his fantasy but hastily stands as instructed. He can feel the sticky material adhering to his skin as he moves.  For some reason, post-orgasm, he doesn’t find it disgusting and his body still seems to be tingling with electricity.

‘You are dismissed, General.’ Ren waves him away and slumps back, resuming his posture of bored indifference despite the obvious bulge between his legs.

‘Thank you, Supreme Leader,’ he nods, a thrill rushing through him as he turns to leave, crossing the cavernous room.

‘Oh, and Hux?’ Ren stops him. He turns his head to see a small smile on the man’s face. He feels the Force softly patting his head, shivers into the touch. ‘Keep up the good work.’

Hux beams with pride. He decides he can live with this, being plaything to the most powerful man in the galaxy. 

That, in itself, is it’s own kind of power.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually wrote some kylux smut nearly two years ago so if you liked this go check that out here. I'm really in a kylux mood after that film so if you want to see anything else, please let me know! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
